Romero Geraci
Romero Geraci '(born, 14 April 4655) is an istalian politician and military officer. He was the second in command of the Populists as the Deputy leader during the leadership of Giusto Zani. He became the second Leader of the Movement or ''Cademo of the Populists after Zani's assassination in early 4697, however he was ousted from the position by his rival Augusto Amadeo in early 4705. Biography Early life Born ''Romero Nicolo Alfonso Geraci''' to Nicolo Geraci, a local fisherman in the city of Triesta and Marcella Saccoccio, a famous top model. It has been revealed that, Nicolo Geraci was the lover of Marcella Saccoccio who were married to business mogul, Adamo Saccoccio, this affair became a major scandal in the world of gossip and modeling. This affair made Romero bullied through out all of school. While not being bullied at school, he was constantly beaten by his father who had become an alcoholic after learning of Marcella's marriage. In late middle school, Geraci teachers commented on his rough and stubborn behavior and that if he doesn't improve it he would fail most of his classes. After coming home to an alcoholic father and absent mother, he made a life changing choice. He would become like one of his great heroes, August Reinhardt, the Dictator of Kivonia. After this choice, Geraci started visiting the city library to study and read all the books he could get about warfare and politics. It has been confirmed that Geraci's historic heroes are those of August Reinhardt, Dieter Delvental and Oskar Hartenstein. From all of his studying he was able to enter into a prestigious school, there he met Giusto Zani, who became his closest friend and ally in need. He graduated in 4674, at the age of 19. Military career Nicolo Geraci enlisted in the Imperial Army right after his graduation, together with Giusto Zani. He joined it by sharing his beliefs with Zani regarding the idea of national unity through the military, but also because of his desire to become a great military man like Dictator Reinhardt. Political career Giusto Zani came to Geraci in early February and discussed the idea of forming their own political movement that would dominate Istalian politics. As Zani, would later on be considered to be a master manipulator, he was able to swing Geraci to his side by saying that they would become like their great heroes of the past, Geraci of course eagerly accepted the idea. However, with Zani as the Leader of the Populists, Geraci's view of him being the central figure changed and considered Zani as the Istalian Reinhardt and himself as either Delvental or Hartenstein that would succeed their master. Geraci, on the 16 February 4684, entered the National Assembly as one of its newest members. After the death of Giusto Zani in late January 4697, Geraci started outmaneuver his opponents but came to the agreement with Augusto Amadeo to make Geraci the new Cademo and Amadeo the new First Representative of ONUP. His first act as the new Cademo was to begin on writing his own political documentation, after being inspired by Zani's books of The Zanist Manifesto and Romulanism: The Survival of a Nation, this documentation which was published late May 4699 is called ''Policies in Service of a Interventionist Empire, which is about Geraci's own views concerning foreign and military policies of Istalia these ideas formed the political thought known as the Geraci Doctrine which was one month after the publication of his documentation made into official Populist policy. Category:Istalian people and politicians Category:Istalian people Category:Populists